


Seven Days of Daisy and May

by hobyblack



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOSSmutWeek, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobyblack/pseuds/hobyblack
Summary: Daisy has a huge crush on Melinda May and it's starting to get awkward. Or is it the start of something beautiful? Written for AOS Smut Week.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a bit behind but I decided to do seven chapters of one story, one for each day of AOS Smut Week. This is my take on Sunday's Prompt: Masturbation. Solo-play or mutual! Pining- alone or mutual. Canon AUs. Location: The Bus.

_Damn it all to hell,_ Daisy thought to herself. It was going to be a long day.

The team was using The Bus for transportation, the flight to their destination just over four hours. _Four hours! Of sitting with Melinda May!_

Usually, spending time with May wasn’t a big deal, but recently, Daisy’s little crush had developed into something a little more devastating. She thought about Melinda all the time and her dreams had gotten more frequent and more _interesting_.

Daisy was feeling all hot and bothered today, and Coulson was flying the plane so it was just the two women in the back today.

“Are you alright?” May asked, sipping on her tea, looking vaguely amused. She seemed to have two facial expressions. Slightly amused or extremely pissed.

“I’m fine,” Daisy said. She wanted Melinda bad, but she didn’t want to let on. Naturally, this manifested as anger. That was a safer option.

“Good,” May said, cracking open a book as if this was the end of any conversation. What was Daisy supposed to do for four hours?

She decided taking a nap would be the easiest way to kill time and that way she wouldn’t have to think. Daisy got semi-comfortable and closed her eyes. She was a strange combination of tired and wired that always made it a tossup as to whether sleeping would be successful.

It didn’t take long for her to doze off in her spot and settle off into dreamland.

Unfortunately for Daisy, May was in dreamland, too. In the dream they were together in bed, May in her skin tight bodysuit on top of Daisy. May had one thigh between Daisy’s legs rubbing it up against her as she rode Daisy’s thigh. The simple friction was appealing enough but May pinched Daisy’s nipples and whispered how much she wanted her.

Daisy let out a small moan and then remembered she wasn’t in bed and she was really on the bus sitting next to May. She woke herself up, hoping that the moan had only happened in the dream, not real life.

”Morning, sunshine,” May said, not bothering to look up from her book.

Daisy’s cheeks flushed bright red, though there was plenty of blood rushing to other parts of her body as well. ”Uh, I have to go to the bathroom,” she muttered before excusing herself.

She hobbled to the single bathroom stall and closed the door, locking it with a sigh of relief for the privacy. What a fool she was making of herself. Maybe May didn’t notice. Maybe if she could calm down and pretend that nothing had happened and they could never talk about this again.

Daisy splashed cool water on her face, but it wasn’t enough. It might have cooled her face but did nothing to quell the heat between her legs. She wished for a shower, but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

Before she even made a conscious decision, she found herself unzipping her jeans just enough so she could move her fingers where she wanted to. Daisy bit her lip to hold in groans. She needed this, and if not with May, by herself was a close second. She wasn’t surprised to find her finger delving into wetness.

_Oh, Lord help me. Just let me finish quick so I can go on with my day._

Daisy wanted to move quickly, but she didn’t want to be loud. She kept her breathing even and tried not to make too much noise with her hand.

The thought of May hearing was equal parts arousing and mortifying. Daisy circled her clit with her thumb while fucking herself with two fingers. She leaned her hip against the cool porcelain sink for balance.

When she climaxed she felt her juices spill and her muscles spasm against her fingers. Daisy desperately wanted to cry out, but she forced herself not to, biting her tongue in the process.

Daisy zipped up her jeans and washed her hands quickly. She looked at her watch. Great. Three and a half more hours. It was going to be a long flight.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Monday Prompt I used ”kisses” and ”first kisses.” Enjoy!

It wasn’t until the next day that Daisy got to shower. Or the next morning. It was six am by the time she found herself under the cool stream of water. Just a cold shower and she’d head straight to bed.

She examined herself in the mirror while she towel-dried her hair. She wasn’t bad looking. She knew that. Maybe a few more scars than she would like, but May would understand that. What did May see when she looked at her? Did she think of Daisy in the same way?

There was a knock on her hotel room door.

_Dammit._

She wrapped herself up in the towel, so she was reasonably covered and looked through the peephole.

”Speak of the devil," she muttered to herself before opening the door for May.

"What do you want?" Daisy asked.

"I see I caught you at a good time," May said, her mouth twisted into a half-smirk, whether it was because of Daisy's rude greeting or because Daisy was only in a towel.

Daisy sighed. "I'm just tired. Is this important? I was kind of hoping to get some shut-eye."

"I'll be quick," May said. "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay, you have a minute," Daisy said.

"What's been going on with you? You've been avoiding me like the plague. If I didn't know better, I would think you were mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," Daisy said, rubbing her temples. "It's not that."

"What is it then?" May asked. She wasn't smirking anymore. Her face dead serious.

"It's not a big deal or anything..." Daisy mumbled. "I've just lately been developing a bit of a crush on you and it's making things a little awkward."

_Understatement of the century!_

"Oh," Melinda said. "I see."

"Like I said, it's not a big deal. It's just a stupid crush."

"How do you want to deal with this?" May asked.

Daisy stared at her. "What do you mean?"

May took a step closer and brushed a strand of damp hair from Daisy's face. There was plenty of time for Daisy to move away. May moved painfully slow as she leaned in for a kiss. Their lips brushed together and lingered for a few seconds.

Suddenly, Daisy was very aware that she was wearing nothing but a towel. She pulled back. "We can't do this."

"You're right," May said. "You need sleep and I've already used up my minute. We can't right now. But can you promise me we'll talk about this later? Whenever you're ready."

Daisy's heart pounded. That sounded quite reasonable and she hadn't expected her admission to go this way. It was just a kiss, but there seemed to be a promise for more. If Daisy wanted it. When she was ready.

"Okay," she said, nodding.

May smiled. "Call me."

Needless to say, Daisy had a very hard time getting to sleep after that.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unresolved sexual tension is the theme of this chapter!

Daisy was at the gym, taking her frustration out on a punching bag. May walked in and held the punching bag still, letting Daisy hit the bag harder and harder without it swinging around.

"You okay?" May asked.

"Yeah," Daisy said, trying to sound sincere. "I'm okay. Just using physical activity to calm my nerves."

"Do I make you nervous?" May asked.

Daisy answered with more punches.

"Listen, I just wanted to say. I was out of line kissing you. Things don't have to be awkward. We can just forget that _conversation_ ever happened," Melinda said.

Daisy felt that pain she got in her gut sometimes when she avoided her feelings and they came back with a vengeance. "Is that what you want?" Daisy asked. Why did her gut tell her that was not what _she_ wanted?

"It's up to you," May said. "I want whatever you want."

"I want to go out a date," Daisy blurted out.

"Excellent," May said. "Where will we go?"

"Somewhere... normal," Daisy said. Struggling to think of what normal people did on dates. Go to the movies. Dinner. That sort of thing. "Maybe dinner?"

"Sure," May said. "I think that's a good idea. Test the waters. See if it's weird."

It was going to be weird, but that didn't necessarily have to be a bad thing.

"Right. That's a good idea," Daisy said. she took off her boxing gloves and let them fall to the floor. "One more thing."

"What's that?" May asked, stepping around the punching bag to move closer.

"I wasn't ready for the kiss last night. Can we try again?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Daisy initiated the kiss time, and it lasted a lot longer than just a few seconds. Daisy slid her tongue into May's mouth, her hands into's May's hair. Things got heated quickly.

But then May pulled away. She was smiling though. "How about we save the rest of that for our date?"


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry some of these chapters are a little short. The aos smut week prompt for Wednesday was: Intercourse. The main event. First times, unusual places. Historical AUs. Location: The Framework. I very liberally took this prompt to mean their first date at an event together. But don’t worry. It will lead to a real first time. The next theme is orgasm.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said a date," Daisy said, somewhat uncomfortably.

It was a charity event for helping veterans with PTSD get medical help. God knows it was a good cause, and there were several people she recognized from SHIELD here, but formal events weren't Daisy's favorite.

A string quartet was playing in the background. Daisy was wearing a red backless dress that felt a lot more covering when she had first tried it on.

"We don't have to stay long. I just need to make an appearance and then we can ditch," Melinda said.

Daisy frowned. "But I thought we were staying all night! I booked a hotel room upstairs."

May raised an eyebrow flirtatiously.

Daisy blushed. "I'm going to go get us some wine."

It wasn't hard to find wine, but Daisy wanted a breather. The date was going well. She had been teasing May. She didn't really care if they stayed all night as long as they were together. But now she realized that the possibility of going to the hotel room with May was very real. Daisy found she wanted that. She was ready for it.

She brought two glasses of champagne back to May, one for each of them. May chugged her and put the glass on a nearby table. "Do you want to dance?"

Daisy finished her champagne in a couple of swallows. She laughed slightly.

"I hear people do stuff like dancing on dates sometimes," May said.

"To a string quartet?" Daisy smirked.

"I can work with it," May said, holding her hand out for Daisy to take after ditching her glass.

No one else was dancing at this point of the event, but Daisy let May take the lead in a strange ballroom dance.

As soon as they took the floor others did, too. It was like everyone at the gala was bored and the option to dance was appealing if they weren't the first ones to take it.

It was a slow tune. Something classical Daisy knew but couldn't quite put a name to. May swayed her around one hand on Daisy's waist, the other holding her hand. It was almost like a wedding dance. Daisy shook that thought away.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Daisy asked. "After this song, I mean. We could go hang out in my hotel room. See what happens. I'll let you order movies and room service."

"I would like that," May said.


	5. Day 5

If it was obvious when Daisy and May sauntered up to the hotel room, no one seemed too perturbed. It was 8:30, an absurdly early time to decide to go to bed. That is, if you're intentions were for sleeping.

Daisy closed the room behind her, locked it and placing the chain for extra measure. "I can't wait to get out of these shoes."

The heels hadn't seemed uncomfortable when she first started wearing them but now her feet were swollen and displeased. She undid the straps and threw her shoes in the corner.

"You don't do this often, do you?" May asked. She stepped out of her heels and sat on the bed. It seemed strangely casual.

"Do what?" Daisy asked.

"Take someone home," May said simply.

"I didn't take you home I took you to my hotel room," Daisy said, being a smart ass. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything," May said.

"Can you undo my hook in the back?" Daisy asked. Her red dress exposed a lot of her back, but it had a little hook behind her neck holding the whole outfit together. She turned around so May could help her out.

May undid the hook, and Daisy let the dress fall to the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra, she couldn't with the style and all she had on were simple black panties.

"That's a nice dress," May noted. "You should hang it up."

"Mood killer," Daisy accused, but she obediently went and hung the dress up in the closet so it wouldn't get wrinkled. May kept her eyes on Daisy all the while, admiring her frame. ”See anything you like?”

"There's a lot to like," May said.

"Hey, no fair. You're fully dressed and I'm almost naked," Daisy commented.

May stood up and reached on her tiptoes to kiss Daisy. It was a firm kiss, but not demanding. Daisy slid her tongue into May's lazily, starting a heavy kissing session. May cupped one of Daisy's breasts in her hands, teasing the nipple as they made out. Daisy roughly grabbed May's breasts over her gown, earning her a small moan of approval.

May gently pushed Daisy onto the bed, still kissing her and feeling her up over her panties which were already just a little bit wet. Daisy soon forgot her concerns about being the naked one. May slid off the younger woman's panties and slowly dragging her fingers against Daisy's clit. When that proved to be just a little too sensitive for Daisy to handle, May circled her fingers nearby.

Daisy gripped onto the covers, to keep from crying out. Her breathing was very heavy now. May was kissing her thigh and Daisy thought she might die on the spot if she moved her mouth any higher. "Oh, God..."

May's fingers moved from Daisy's labia and two fingers delved inside her. She moved them back and fort in a pumping motion and Daisy squirmed beneath her. As predicted, May moved her mouth to Daisy's lower lips, tasting her. It sent Daisy over the edge. She cried out as she came, enjoying the sweet warm feeling of May's mouth against her.

She hadn't realized she was gripping the blankets so tightly that her fingers were losing circulation. She let go and focused her attention on Melinda.

"Now, is it finally time I can undress you?" Daisy asked.


	6. Day 6

Daisy had put her panties back on, but hadn't bothered to get dressed even though she had a change of clothes she had left in the hotel room for after the gala. May, hadn't known to bring clothes and her dress hung in the closet next to Daisy's.

"You can borrow some of my clothes of you want," Daisy said, but she didn't let go of May's waist. They were cuddling under the covers.

"Nah, I'm good," May said. "I don't want to get up just yet."

"It's before ten are we just going to bed for the night?" Daisy asked.

"I was promised pay-per-view movies and room service," May said.

"If we want room service one of us better put on at least a basic amount of clothing," Daisy said.

"Maybe just the movie then," May said. She turned on the tv.

"I did bring snacks," Daisy said. She hopped out of bed for a minute to raid her bag for chips, chocolate bars, and soda.

"You do know how to treat a lady," May said.

"This is nice," Daisy said. "I like the hanging out part."

"How about the other part?" May asked.

"That part was very good," Daisy assured her.

May put the snacks on the nightstand. "Maybe we could cuddle just a little longer."

"Baby, I can go all night," Daisy joked. "I didn't think you would be the cuddly type."

"I'm not always," Melinda admitted. "But I trust you enough I've found I kind of like it."

That was a surprising admission of feelings. Daisy wanted to share something of herself in return.

"I haven't always been comfortable connecting with other people," Daisy blurted out. "And sometimes I use humour to deflect."

"Sometimes, you maybe just have to find the right person," May suggested. She rested her head on Daisy's bare breast. "Someone who understands. Maybe I could be that person for you."

"I would really like that," Daisy said. "i want to be that person for you, too."


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to totally ignore the Day 7 prompt for AoS smut week and just finish this story how I wanted to. I hope you’ve liked it and thank you so much for your comments and kudos! This has been a lot of fun to write.

A month later, Daisy and May had gotten a lot closer. There had been many repeat performance and they spent what little time they had outside of work together. They trained together in the gym, they ate meals together, everything.

“Daisy, I need to talk to you about something,” May said one day when they had gone out for coffee. Daisy had ordered and espresso and May a black coffee.

“Oh, God,” Daisy said. “Did I do something wrong? This sounds serious.”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” May smiled and Daisy noticed how much different her smiles were when they reached her eyes.

“Okay, then what’s up?” Daisy asked before sipping on her drink.

“We’ve been spending more time together lately,” May started.

“And... you don’t like that?” Daisy asked.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” May continued. “I meant we’ve been spending a lot of time together and...”

Daisy bit her lip, waiting to hear the worst.

“I was thinking maybe you would like to be my girlfriend,” Melinda said.

Daisy bursted into laughter. “That’s your big serious thing?”

“I thought it was pretty serious,” May said, unperturbed.

“I thought you were _breaking up_ with me not asking me to be your girlfriend!”

“So... is that a yes?” May stared her down intently.

“Yes, yes, a million times yes. Melinda May I will be your _serious girlfriend_.”

“You haven’t been serious for a whole ten minutes of your life,” May said.

Daisy sobered up. “May, I have something serious to tell you.”

“Okay,” May said, but she looked skeptical like she didn’t expect what Daisy was going to say to be serious at all.

Daisy took both May’s hands in hers. “Melinda May, I love you and I may not be the most serious person in the world, but I’m serious when I say you mean the world to me. I was just caught off guard. I thought you were already my girlfriend.”

“And I love you, Daisy Johnson. And I might not be the most fun person in the world, but I feel fun when I’m with you.”

“Oh, you’re very _fun._”

“Shut up,” May said halfheartedly.


End file.
